I'm Already Gone
by Me and Adrian 4ever
Summary: my first one-shot songfic to already gone by kelly clarkson. based on expect the unexpected by steffy2106. r&r. hope u enjoy!


**This is my first songfic one-shot to 'Already Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. The scene is the breakup scene in 'Expect the Unexpected' by steffy2106 in Chapter 16. The only thing I own is the idea to put a song in this story; the rest goes to steffy2106, Richelle Mead, and Kelly Clarkson.**

**XOXO**

**~ Kaitlyn**

The Broken Heart...s

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die..._

As soon as I made him in front of him I kissed him with all the love and despair of loosing him made me feel.

''Hello there... '' He said against my lips. ''I missed you my Rose.'' He added nicely.

''Shush…'' I said bringing my hand to his lips. I was so scared to speak and tell him everything I felt. ''Let's just talk later,'' I said taking off the towel he was wearing.

''Okay…'' he said before crashing his lips on mine again backing me of to the bed.

_I need to remember it all, enjoy it... It's our goodbye, _I thought sadly lying down.

---

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop..._

I very quietly got out of the bed, dressed up and I just retrieved my bag on the floor when Adrian started to move around.

He brought his hand to where I was supposed to be and I grimaced.

''Rose?'' He asked sleepily.

_Damn…I just wanted us to be together a bit longer_. ''Yeah?'' I said trying to sound detached.

He propped up on one elbow but, when he saw me all dressed up ready to go his eyes widen with surprise.

''What…Where are you going?'' He asked worried already jumping out of bed.

''I have to go,'' I said walking into the living room as it was really painful to look at him.

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

''What's going on Rose?'' He asked worried.

''I…'' I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. ''Well, while you were away I took the time to think and…I think we should stop there. Call it quits now.''

'What?' He said dumbfounded. ''No, no, don't say that Rose!''

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_It started with the perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

''Adrian I had time to think too and it's not fair to you,'' I said making it up as it went. ''I mean I'm not ready to be in the steady relationship that you are clearly looking for. I want to go and be with Lissa. I want to be a guardian and it's far more important than you are in my life.'' _Such a lie!! _I added to myself.' 'You deserve better'' that I did mean.

''No I don't. You're what I want, what I need my Rose,'' he said.

_He was not making it easy was he? _I thought.

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

''I… I just don't want to be with you anymore.'' I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

''But last night…'' He pointed to the bed. ''It was amazing Rose you can't deny what we shared!!'' He was getting angry.

''It was just the perfect way to say goodbye,'' I said very pleased that my voice was that steady.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

''It's just that I don't care about you enough,'' I said pretending to be sheepish. ''I trained with Dimitri again this week and I understood that I loved him much more than you could comprehend and…" I shrugged, ''maybe that's why I didn't want us to go public. I still want to be with him…Keep my options open.''

I could see comprehension, pain and disappointment filled up his face and I wanted to die right on the spot.

_Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

''You are right Rose… Let's call it quits.'' He said so coldly that it gave me the chill. ''And while we are it…let's forget we ever happened…Let's forget we ever met'' he added ripping off the chain of the dog tag I offered him and threw it to my face.

I caught it and nodded. ''I think that it's better,'' I said not able to keep my voice from shivering.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye..._

He looked at me a couple of seconds more, shook his head, I saw tears glistering in his eyes but he was trying to play tough. I could read through his pretence and I was glad that today he couldn't see past mine. He sighed heavily and walked back to the room…showing me he had enough of me.

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

''Goodbye…I love you.'' I whispered so low that I knew he didn't hear me.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on,_

_So I'm already gone_

No you won't see me cry….Nobody will know that I'm heartbroken, I'm tough enough to keep them safe.

**Sooooo……what'd you think? I really think I cried while writing this. If you want to know the rest of the story then search: **

'**Expect the Unexpected' by steffy2106.**

**XOXO**

**~ Kaitlyn **


End file.
